Midnight Meetings
by C.L. Lab
Summary: "Kissing me isn't going to make me rip off my mask, sweetheart. I'm not one of those love-sick boys that follow you around," now it was her turn to smirk. "Yet," one-shot.


**I swear I'm working on Dear Brother and Electiones Nos. But, thanks to the tumblr roleplay account of redxmarksthespot (you need to check her out, she's a fabulous Red X) I have recently started shipping Red X/ Blackfire. So what do I do when I get a new ship? Write fanfiction! **

**So here's my oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

Being second best was not something she strived to be.

She was made to be on top, born to be first, the very best. She was gorgeous with long legs and dark hair, and a fighter who wasn't afraid to challenge anyone. All the cards were lined up, all of her-what was the expression? "Ducks in a row"? Whatever. The point was, she was the pinnacle of perfection.

That is, until Starfire came into the picture just as things were falling into place. Which she always did.

"Perfect Starfire," Blackfire muttered, glaring at the ground. "Can never do anything wrong! 'Starfire, you're so pretty! Oh, Starfire! You'd make a great ruler! You're so sweet, Starfire!'" she mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "'Everyone loves you Starfire! Not like that bitch of a sister you have',"

"I wouldn't say 'bitch'. I think 'deviously manipulative' is more appropriate, don't you think?" she whirled around to see a masked figure leaning against the streetlight, arms crossed.

"What do you want? I really don't have time for the idiotic antics of wannabe-villains like you," she sneered. Red X snorted.

"Oh yes, because I'm sure your schedule's very busy, which is exactly why you're wandering around the slums of Jump City at midnight. And I take offense to that last part. I'm not a wannabe-villian, cutie. Far from it," she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you then? An extra member to the Teen Titans? Oh, I've got it! You're a _wannabe_ Teen Titan! Even better!" she cackled, her laugh ranging eerily through the otherwise silent street.

"Wrong again, sweetheart. I'm neither," her laughter stopped as she scowled at him.

"So what side are you even on?" at this, his casual stance fell away as he straightened up, his mask looking straight at her.

"Mine," she placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like we have that in common," he tilted his head.

"Really? Because I thought you lived to try and make your little sister miserable," Red X said carefully. Her eyes narrowed.

"You thought wrong," Blackfire said darkly. "Besides, it's not _my_ fault she's always getting in my way with Boy Blunder trailing behind her like a dog on a leash," he chuckled.

"Yeah, he tends to do that. But really, why do you let her get to you like that? You're better than you think you are, anyway,"

"I don't 'let her' get to me; she just always foils my plans! And-wait, what do you mean I'm better?" she said cautiously, taking a step towards him.

"Exactly what I said: you're better than what you think. You need to quit comparing yourself to her,"

"I do not compare myself to-!" she snapped, but he cut her off.

"Yes, you do. I heard what you were saying before. You let everything everyone else says get to you, and only focus on what she can do instead of what you can do," he paused. "You won't believe this, but I much prefer you to your sister,"

"You don't even know me!" she said, glaring.

"I know you're alien royalty. I know that you don't eat mustard like it's going out of style and you don't talk like the lovechild of Shakespeare and an Oxford Dictionary. I know you're cunning and smart and ambitious. I know that I want to know you-the real you, not the facts everyone knows. I know you're beautiful," she blinked, whatever snarky remark she had been fixing to say leaving her mind. He thought she was beautiful? She almost smiled. _Wait, what is happening_? she realized that he had effortlessly been controlling their conversation while she stood there like a drooling idiot. Time to take back control.

"That's so...flattering," she purred, walking closer to where he stood, leaning against the streetlight. "It's just too bad I can't compliment you back," she said, peering up at him through her dark hair. "If it weren't for that mask..." her hand, which had been slowly traveling up his arm and to his neck, stopped at the base of the material, her fingers prying the material away from his skin. He quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Weren't you ever taught not to touch what doesn't belong to you?" he said. She smirked.

"I was always a bit of a rebel," she wrenched her hand away from his grasp. "Now here's a guy who comes out of no where, and in the span of five minutes compliments me and insults my sister. He's obviously a bit of a rebel himself, and enjoys getting under the Titans' skin more than anyone. Now all I want to do is see the face of the first person to say a kind word to me since I tried to take over a planet and was banished, just so I can say a proper thank-you. Is that too much to ask?" she purred, tilting her head innocently at him.

"'Fraid so, cutie," at this her eyes narrowed, her hands now on his shoulders.

"What are you hiding under that mask, X?" his hands suddenly grabbed her waist, making her realize exactly how close they were standing.

"That's not for your eyes, sweetheart," he whispered. "You think I go around showing my face to just anyone?" her arms wound around his neck.

"Am I 'just anyone'?"

"Far from it, beautiful," the words had barely left his mouth before her hands suddenly grabbed the base of his mask, rolling it upwards to the bridge of his nose. He tried to pull away in panic, but she just pulled him closer, her hands on either side of his face.

"See? No harm done. Not like I can tell anything from a jawline, a pair of lips, and a nose anyways," she said. The tension left his body as he smirked, having evidently figured out what she was trying to do.

"Kissing me isn't going to make me rip off my mask, sweetheart. I'm not one of those love-sick boys that follow you around," now it was her turn to smirk.

"Yet," her lips were suddenly pressed against his, his gloved hands on her waist and her fingers splayed across the side of his face. He pressed her against the streetlight, his hands going lower, her nails digging into his skin. Suddenly, he yanked away. She leaned lazily where he had been earlier, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Ready to rip off your mask yet?" she said teasingly. He laughed.

"I don't think that quite did the job," she surveyed her nails, crossing one arm over her stomach.

"Mmhh, I suspected as much. Well," she sighed, "I guess this means we'll just have to repeat this again sometime until you declare your undying devotion to me and rip off your mask in a fit of love and adoration," she said nonchalantly.

"Yes, it appears that way," he leaned in close to her ear, his breathe tickling her skin. "Until next time, cutie," Red X yanked his mask back down and backflipped into the air, giving her his signature two-finger salute before teleporting off.

"Showoff," Blackfire muttered, smiling slightly at the spot where he had just been.

* * *

**It didn't go as well as I anticipated, but give me a break, it's three a.m. and I'm trying not to wake my parents because I'm suppose to be asleep. So I may come back tomorrow and do some editing, but this is it for now. **

**Please review! **


End file.
